I am Reul Ghorm
by Future Anne Boleyn
Summary: Blue Fairy has to be the most shadiest character on OUAT, so what is her history with the Dark One?


_**A/N: Welcome to Reul Ghorm not-so-one-shot** **fanfic** **!** **The shadiness of Reul Ghorm/Blue Fairy/Mother Superior has been bugging me since day 1 and I just have to write this** **I don't really know too much of Merlin's story, other than that he is the wizard and I'm just using his role as it's one of my theory that he is the original dark one as** **Blue Fairy** **seem to be afraid/** **protect** **of him. Other than, I hope you will enjoy! Happy reading!**_

 _ **This story takes place way before everything in OUAT exists. (In other words, way before Rumplestiltskin & Baelfire even existed), also this fanfic will be moving fast through the timeline. **_

* * *

Fifteen years old Reul Ghorm snuck into the library as she was thirsty for more adventure. She wasn't permitted to be anywhere in the castle where she lives with her grandfather. Her large bedroom was nowhere exciting for her as she was in it for fourteen years. Reul busily walked through the rows of books which she frowned as she wished that she could read. Her grandfather forbade her as he instructed her how dangerous the words are. _How dangerous the words could be that it could feed all the imaginations that I possess at once when I escape from this castle._ Taking a deep sigh as she hoped that she could learn to read after her escape from the castle. She quickly began to daydream all the adventures that she would bear.

"Reul Ghorm! What did I say about leaving your room?" yelled her grandfather upon catching her in the library.

Reul twirled around which she stood in fear as her grandfather possess powerful magic that scares her, "I'm sorry, Grandy. I wouldn't do again, I promise."

"Damn sure not to do it again, but I'll not allow you go without a punishment. You need to behave, you naughty girl!"

He formed his magic from his hands, which he cursed her with painful memories when her father was murdered when she was just a year old.

"Grandy, Please make this stop! I will be a good girl from now on. I promise!" begged Reul as she did not like remembering how her parents passed away.

Her grandfather just nodded, simply refused to reduce her pain as he scat her back to the room. Real burst into tears as she raced into her nursemaid's arms.

"Aviva, help me to get rid of horrible memories that my father was killed! I just can't live with it. Who does he thinks he is? I'm his granddaughter!"

Aviva frowned as she comforted the poor girl. She knew the truth about her grandfather's actions, but she wasn't overly sure if Reul was ready to hear the facts, besides, she knew that if her grandfather discovered that she told Reul about him, he will make sure that she will die a painful death.

"I rather retire for tonight. You are now dismissed." Said Reul softly which Aviva knew that she desired to be alone. Aviva nodded which she departed the room. Reul soon went under to her secret floor chamber which she ran through the tunnels to explore what is in the castle. She enjoyed the quick adventure that she is going through right now. Humming with excitement that she is at last free at once until she ran into an elderly woman.

"I beg your pardon! I wasn't paying attention where I was running. I apologize, Ma'am." apologized Reul.

The elderly woman stared long and hard on Reul which it made Reul to feel at unease.

"Are you Reul? Reul Ghorm? The granddaughter of disgraced Merlin?"

Reul backed away from the elderly woman as she doesn't trust anyone. The elderly woman smiled at her which she held her chin which Reul dared not to breathe.

"Reul, such a sweet face. Pity that it wouldn't last that long as the Dark One enters your body soon."

Reul gasped in disbelief. She heard tales that her grandfather is the Dark One.

"But… Ma'am, I hear stories that you have to kill the Dark One to be next one."

The elderly woman roared into laughter as she cannot believe how naïve she is. "No, dearie. You are the granddaughter of the Dark One. It's in your blood. Your father is supposed to be next one, but Bam! He is cold in his tomb! I am truly shocked the fact that you did not know. On your sixteenth birthday, which it's tomorrow, I believe. You will be next Dark One."

Reul refused to believe how much she actually knew about her background.

"Listen, ma'am. I don't want to know how you know a lot about my background, but I am going to leave in peace so, what I want you to do is keep your mouth shut. Whatever it will happen, I will not be next Dark One. I promise you that. Alright?"

The elderly woman nodded which she bowed, "Whatever you say, Your Highness., but be careful who you trust. The people you may trust doesn't appear to be. You are smart enough to figure that out." She disappeared within seconds, leaving Reul stunned what she found out. Deciding that she didn't want to explore anymore that she want to learn more about her grandfather and the Dark One.

* * *

Next morning, it was Reul's sixteenth birthday, but she doesn't care that much as she was dying to break into the library to find more about The Dark One. She stopped her way upon realizing that she still cannot read just yet. Sighing, she turned around to return her bedroom which Aviva was making her bed. She smiled, "Good Morning! Happy birthday to you, sweetheart!" Reul accepted her hug, which she had noticed that she has the strange dust from the tunnel which she quickly wiped away.

"Aviva, Tell me about the Dark One?"

Aviva stopped what she was doing which she dropped the sheet that she was folding, "Had you been sneaking out the castle again, Reul?"

Reul sighed which it was the truth, "Yes, Aviva but who cares. The lady that I met last night said that I will be the Dark One, starting today!"

"Reul Ghorm, you know better than believing in the stranger's nonsense. Now, be quiet and be a good girl as your grandfather is rather in a good mood today and is about to pay you a visit."

Reul did not care about her grandfather is going to visit her. Why she should even care that her grandfather is probably going to yell and hurt her for existing. Besides, she is thirsty for the knowledge about the Dark One.

"I'm going to find out in another way that you refuse to tell me. Now please leave. I have an errand to attend to."

Aviva prevented her from leaving the room which Reul moved her hand as she desired to push her away but instead it blasted the magic, knocking her out as the door opened. She gasped in disbelief what just occurred. She proceeds to apologize which Aviva frowned. Reul knew that she disappointed in her as she has been in the whole life.

"Reul!" Boomed her grandfather as he came in her room. She had to hold her back her gasp. He was no longer looks young as in the fact that the age had caught up with him.

"Grandy…"

"You did this, Harlow!" hissed Grandfather. He proceeds to choke Reul as he desired to keep his role as the Dark One, leaving him no choice but to kill her. However, Reul's magic was too strong to let her grandfather to hurt her. He gasped for his breath as he accepted his final defense.

"You promised me that you would destroy her, Harlow!"

Aviva was too stunned to say anything which she began to wail, "I did! I made her dumb, but she is far too smart for her good!"

Reul turned around in amazement how her beloved nursemaid lied to her face whole time. The elderly woman's statement how that the people are not like they appear to be was correct after all. Smiling that the fact that she holds all the magic which she proceed to kill Aviva but upon thinking how killing Aviva will not bring her any advantage as in fact that Reul was undereducated.

"You know what, Aviva. I am not going to kill you right now, but you are going to be my slave, teaching me the ways of the Dark One and the magic. Understand?"

Aviva nodded as she was afraid what will happen to her as she had betrayed Reul's trust. Now, it's the game between her and Reul as Merlin is dead, leaving her battle with Reul.

"Excellent." said Reul as she took control of her grandfather's guards, "Take Aviva into the room and lock her in. She is to be my slave."

Aviva was grasped by the guard, which she exclaimed as she witnessed Reul's beautiful blue aura turning into black.

* * *

 ** _Eight years later_**

Reul paced back and forward as she surveyed the map that was laying on her huge table. She had conquered three of the islands, only still she wanted more power. The door opened, which Reul turned around to find out who it was. It was Colonial John Hook.

"Your Highness, I just returned from the trip. I fear to say that you are presently ruling the whole world. There are no more lands for you to conquer, I fear. We send you apologizes."

Reul scoffed as she wanted more power. It feels like she will never get enough which she just began to weep. She did not want to become Dark One anymore. It was a huge burden for her nowadays. "John, is there anyone out there that I can get rid of this power! I don't want anymore of it."

John comforted Reul for a minute, which he whispered, "I hear that Fairy Godmother lives in Isla Nova. She is said to be the most powerful person, not even the Dark One can conquer her."

Reul smiled which she had hopes once again, "Well, Colonial John Hook, will you do the honors to sail me to Isla Nova?"

John smiled which he bowed, "Of course, Your Highness. I will attend to make certain they are ready immediately. I hope to sail in twenty minutes."

Reul quickly went into her chamber which she grabbed her cloak and her dagger. When she is all ready, she walked to the pier where John Hook was waiting to sail. Reul began to smile as in hopes that she will get rid of her desire of more powers.

They sailed for three days before finally arriving Isla Nova which Reul grinned as she used her magic to transport herself to the Fairy Palace at the top of the mountains. She was surprised to discover how beautiful the place was. Taking a deep breath, she stepped into the palace, only to be backfiring as she was knocked aside. The purple fairy rushed to her side upon seeing how she was violently attacked by the protective spell.

"Are you alright, Reul?" asked the Purple Fairy which Reul back in surprise.

"How do you know my name?"

"Everyone knows, including us who is the Dark One. I'm Lavender. What brings you to here, Isla Nova?"

"I need someone to cure me from being too power hungry. I'm merely tired of wanting more all time."

Lavender nodded in listening which she smiled, "I'll take you Fairy Godmother as she will help you, but first, I need to reverse the magic that keeps all the dark ones away so you can enter."

Reul smiled as to show thanks to her which she was graceful that she was able to control her behavior. Lavender took her up to the Fairy Godmother's room which she was politely greeted.

"Reul Ghorm. Why, just look at you! I remember when you were a wee girl in the tunnel." exclaimed Fairy Godmother.

Reul moved to have a nearer look at Fairy Godmother, which she was surprised that she was indeed the elderly woman who visited her couple of times.

"Why did you visit me?" questioned Reul.

"Reul, I am your godmother. I had watched you over since your mother died in childbirth giving birth to you. As you grew up, I had watched you becoming a sweet and innocent young woman under the household of controlling grandfather and rather horrible nursemaid. You are not born to be power hungry, instead you was born to be great. The greatest person that the stories will carry throughout the generation."

Reul smiled in thoughts how the stories will tell that a great Dark One, who defended the wickedness, but her thoughts were interrupted by Fairy Godmother.

"Reul, I can take all the powers away from your body, but first, all the magic comes with a price. Without your powers in your body, it's easy to destroy you now, but it shouldn't be a problem that you're childless. Do you possess some personal stuff like a sword?"

Reul nodded which she held out her dagger in her cloak which she handed to Fairy Godmother, which she performed a spell onto which she no longer felt the thirst for more powers. She opened her eyes, which she saw her silver dagger said, "REUL GHORM" Fairy Godmother nodded which she took her hand, "Reul, I must warn you. Now that all your powers are in the dagger. Anyone who ahold of your dagger can easily kill you by just stabbing you. The dagger will change the name of the person who killed you. Hopefully, that will never occur."

Reul smiled to thank her, "I promise I will keep this close to me."

Fairy Godmother pinched her cheeks, "I know you will. You will be good once again. Good luck and I hope I will visit you again."

Reul turned around to leave the place where John was waiting with his boat.

"I have a favor for you. This dagger is really important and I want you to keep this in a safe place, away all the prying eyes."

John took Reul's dagger which he promised to hide for her which Reul felt her soul soaring free. She is definitely looking forward for all the good things that will be taking place in her kingdom, including her three islands that she conquered.

* * *

 ** _Two years later_**

"Your Highness!" screamed John Hook as he ran into Reul's bedchamber.

Reul's eyes flew open which she jumped out her bed as she opened the door to let John enter the room which he had to gasp for his breath.

"Reul… Go hide. Someone broke into your safekeeping room and has your dagger."

Reul scrambled to find a place to hide which the man with her dagger entered the room.

"You need to die now!" yelled the man with her dagger.

Reul pushed herself into the tiny corner in her room which she whispered, "Fairy Godmother, please save me from the wicked." As on cue, John raced in front of the dagger which the man stabbed him and ran away. John gasped as the blood spurted out his heart, which Reul began to cry.

"Reul, don't cry. Please tell Lyci that I die honorable and also…." He soon slipped away, which Reul shook him as in hopes to wake him up which she was successful. "Tell Killian that I am forever proud of him. I know you will take care of them."

Reul nodded as she began to cry more as she watched him to slip away, "Also… Reul. I love you."

He slipped from the world, leaving Reul to sob even more. She never knew that he loved her in first place. Unknown to her, the man with the dagger was hiding behind the wardrobe which he knew it was perfect timing to murder her that she had nobody to protect her. He snuck onto her and stabbed her in right in her heart, which Reul gasped for the breath as she watched her dark one soul consuming into the human being. The last thing she saw that her dagger had changed from Reul Ghorm to Zoso.

* * *

 ** _Couple weeks later_**

Reul woke up to the hazy cloud which Lavender was staring at her which she let out a gasp, "What happened? Am I being in Fairyland?"

Lavender chuckled, "Nope. Fairy Godmother sacrificed her life for you. You are now Fairy Godmother."

Reul scrambled back, "No. I cannot be. I was horrible as the Dark One, besides, I have no knowledge how to be Fairy Godmother!"

Lavender smiled, "You know more than you thought be. Now, it's time to be good as you always wanted to be, besides it always has been your destiny."

Reul frowned as she still refuses to believe in Lavender.

"I cannot be Fairy Godmother. I need to kill Zoso before he grows worse!"

"Fairy Godmother, you have all the powers to get rid of Zoso. You can do both, you control the entire universe."

"I don't believe in you."

Lavender smiled as she knew that Reul will be the difficult person which she guided her to the fairy dust room where the magic mirror is located. Real looked into the mirror which it shifted into the words,

"You will get your revenge against the Dark one with a girl who is daughter of product of true love."

Reul was confused, last time she learned that true love doesn't exist at all but upon remembering how the last Fairy Godmother told her that she will be the greatest fairy ever in the history. Reul began to smile which she called for Lavender.

"Lavender, who is the newest fairy here?"

"Polaris, but she is disgraced since she went off got married and herself pregnant with a child."

Reul became interested in Polaris as the child could be a product of true love to conquer the Dark One. "Bring Polaris in." Lavender obeyed Reul which she proceeded to get Polaris. Polaris entered the room which she curtsied her presence.

"Polaris, I would like you to go and be fairy for little Killian Jones because I promised his father that I would take care of him, but as soon as you give birth to your child. You will give up to me. I promise I will take good care of the child."

Polaris's eyes went wide with exhilaration that she is now restated to be a fairy, watching over the child. "I couldn't thank you more, Blue. I promise I will keep him safe."

Reul smiled which she dismissed Polaris and whispered to Lavender, "Is my official name Blue here?"

Lavender smiled, "Just look in your mirror. You have a lovely blue aura like you had before you became the Dark One."

Reul walked to the mirror which she smiled at her blue aura. Lavender has been just exactly same except that she had lavender aura which she understood how the fairies run. Shaking her head in fact, that Polaris's child is not product of true love, but she had a plan forming in her mind. When Polaris gives birth to a child, namely a son. She will give him up to the real world to fight himself, hopefully he would eventually reproduce, giving birth to a coward son because by the time, Zoso would be done playing with his powers as the Dark One. She will use Polaris's grandson, by the time, he becomes the Dark One. She would use him as her toy to bring a couple to fall in love and produce a girl that will be powerful to break the Dark One.

"Blue, what you desire to do with Zoso?" asked Lavender after Blue stared the mirror for a long period of time.

"Just let him play with the powers. The time for him will strike at him when he gets too comfy."

She looked in the mirror once again and smiled. Fairy Godmother was right, she is fated to be the greatest fairy ever by seeing that her plans will go among what she wanted to be.


End file.
